The Mirror of Erised
by ndtigs
Summary: After he discovers the wonders of the Mirror of Erised, Albus Potter decides to take his two best friends Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy to see it for themselves one night.
It was a the night before Christmas, and sixth year Rose Weasley, her cousin Albus Potter, and their best friend Scorpius Malfoy had decided to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays. Currently though, Rose was sitting by herself in her dormitory. Even though she had such a large family and was used to people and their crowds, she always loved being by herself, and she was spending a little time away from Scorpius and Al at the moment. She loved their company, but sometimes she needed a break. Rose pulled out her favorite book, _Pride and Prejudice_ , and began happily reading. She read quickly and was deeply engrossed in the book, despite having read the book hundreds of times before. Just as she got to the climax, Albus ran into her room.

"Al!" she yelled, jumping. Somehow over the past year, Al had found a way to pass the slide on the girl's dormitories, and it still surprised her when he walked into her room.

"Sorry, Rosie. Just wanted to tell you that I found something really cool. Scor and I are going exploring," he said apologetically.

"Never mind that; I'll come with you," Rose said, not bothering to bookmark her page. The three Gryffindor friends were inseparable, and were sometimes called the Next Golden Trio. She didn't want to be left out on this adventure.

In the common room, the pair found Scorpius, lounging by the fireplace. Scorpius Malfoy was an incredibly tall, blonde, handsome, and smart sixteen year old. He was competition for the brilliantly bright Rose in all of her classes, and almost a quarter of the school population was in love with him. Rose admired the fact that he never left these things go to his head.

"'Evening, Rosie," he said to her.

"Hi, Scorpy," Rose said.

"Well? Are we going?" Al asked. He then added, "it's after curfew, so you guys make yourselves invisible." He swung his father's invisibility clock over himself, while Rose and Scorpius casted powerful spells on themselves for invisibility.

Once they were off, Rose asked, "So where are we going?"

"Can't tell you, Rosie," Al answered. Even though Rose couldn't see him, she could picture his smug face.

"He won't tell me, either," Scorpius said.

"Just around this corner here," Al directed. "There's the room right there. C'mon!"

Rose could hear Scorpius sigh with her, as Albus pulled off his cloak and opened the classroom door.

"Look!" Al yelled, running ahead.

"Merlin," Scorpius sighed. "Here's to hoping it's not another stray cat," he said as he ran towards Al. Rose smiled, remembering when Al had found a cat wandering the grounds in fourth year. He'd had to give the cat up, but Scorpius and Rose had always joked that he was never the same.

As she got closer to the boys, Rose saw what they were looking at. It was a tall, ornate, mirror. Rose was confused. Why was Al taking them to a mirror? She moved closer to the mirror and looked in it. She saw herself, in the robes that a healer wore, chasing after two blonde girls, and two red-haired children. She instinctively gave a happy sigh. Her joyous thoughts were quickly interrupted by Al.

"Well?!" he asked. "Do you guys like it?"

"Mmmhhhm," Rose said, trying to focus on the image again.

"It apparently shows you your greatest desire, or whatever," Al said, ignoring her. "What do you guys see?"

"Oh! Uh, you go, Rosie," Scorpius said awkwardly.

"Um, alright," Rose answered uncertainly. She wasn't sure if she wanted to have Al hearing about her private thoughts. "But only if Al leaves."

"You heard her, Al, leave." Scorpius said.

"What?" Al spluttered.

"Because you'll make fun of me for the rest of my life," Rose promptly replied.

"Come on, Al!" Scorpius said, good-naturedly pushing his friend away. "Get out of here!"

"Oh, alright," Al grumbled as he put his cloak on. Rose saw the door open and close, and then looked at Scorpius. She suddenly regretted letting him stay, but all that was now said and done. She took a deep breath.

"Okay," she began. "I'll tell, but you have to promise to tell me what you see."

Scorpius nodded.

"I see... I see..." she said hesitatingly. "I'm in healer robes, and ... and I'm running around in a grassy field. But I'm not alone. There's children there, and I'm ... I'm chasing them." After a pause, she quickly said, "now you go. Tell me what you see."

Scorpius took a gulp of air, and Rose could see his Adam's apple bob. "Here it goes," he said, nervously. "I'm wearing auror robes, and ..." he suddenly stopped.

"Yes?" Rose said, encouragingly. "Go on, Scorpy,"

Her efforts seemed to work. "Okay. I'm kissing a girl ..."

He stopped again, and Rose peered into the mirror, almost trying to see what he was seeing. Suddenly a man ran out from the corner of the mirror. She knew him.

"I'm kissing a girl," Scorpius said, starting again.

"Scorpius," Rose interrupted him. "I think..."

Before she could say anything, Scorpius yelled, "To Hell with it!" he walked quickly towards her, and planted a deep kiss on her lips.

Just as Rose began to react, she heard the door to the classroom opening again. She and Scorpius looked up, surprised. There stood Albus Potter. A mix of emotions could be seen on his face. He looked angry, and surprised at the same time.

"Rose Natalie Rachel Weasley! Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! What in Melin's name are you doing?!"

Rose and Scorpius both opened their mouths to say something, but Al continued talking.

"Couldn't you two idiots have waited another week to play this stupid little game? I bet James ten galleons that you would be doing this at the New Year's Party! Honestly, I don't understand ..."

The rest of his rant was never heard by Rose or Scorpius. As he continued talking, they continued kissing.

* * *

the end! Please review! By the way, if you were wondering what Al might have seen in the mirror, it would probably be him and the stray cat :)


End file.
